deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aang is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Aang from the Avatar: The Last Airbender series against Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series. It is being done as a "Fatal Fan Fiction" by Alpha71. Description Avatar vs. Naruto! Two befriending heroes fight! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Heroes have lived for centuries, annihilating evil and saving the world along the way with their friends. With the force of nature at their beck and call, no one exemplifies the "hero" like these two. Boomstick: Avatar Aang, the Master of the Elements. Wiz: And Naruto Uzumaki, Saviour of this World. Boomstick: I'm Boomstick and he's Wiz - Wiz: That's my ''intro. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze these two's weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.. a DEATH BATTLE. Naruto (Cue Naruto Theme) Wiz: Born in the village of Konohagakure, the young Naruto Uzumaki was born the son of legendary shinobi Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. However, at a young age, Naruto was the victim of a deadly accident. Boomstick: So... he died? Wiz: Nope. On the day he was born, Naruto's parents were forced to sacrifice themselves to protect him and the village from a rampaging Tailed Beast. Boomstick: Damn, not even a day out of his momma's womb and he's left orphaned by a Kaiju attack. Talk about a shitty birthday. Wiz: Well, calling them Kaiju is a bit misleading. The Tailed Beasts, fractions of the power of the Ten-Tails that divided by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known as the Sage of the Six Paths, thousands of years ago, had ravaged the lands and been the equivalent of walking nuclear weapons, destroying anything in their path due to their hate and mistrust for humans. Boomstick: So, logically, when one of them came knocking on Konoha's door, Minato was like "well we don't have a Gamera on us" so he did the next best thing - SEAL THE MONSTER INTO NARUTO! Wiz: Naruto Uzumaki became a jinchūriki, which we covered before with our friend Gaara, for the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, who just so happens to be the strongest of the Tailed Beast. (Cue The Raising Fighting Spirit) Boomstick: And Kurama's a fucking beast in combat! Though he was an evil asshole for centuries, Naruto's bullshit friend making powers made him good. So, Naruto gained full access to a creature that defeated ''five ''other Tailed Beasts while it was split in half! Wiz: Kurama's energy is so intense it can be felt across the world, and manifests in the Naruto Universe as Chakra. Similar to Dragon Ball's concept of Ki, Chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. Though chakra is powerful, excessive use can deplete the user and ultimately running out of chakra will kill the user. Boomstick: Well that sucks, why would I want my attacks to kill me? Though, to be fair, amount of chakra Naruto and Kurama possess is so ridiculously high, I doubt he'll be in danger from that anytime soon. Wiz: Kurama is powerful. He's able to cause tsunamis and destroy mountains with just a swipe of one of its tail. It's fast enough to keep up with Sage Mode Naruto - we'll get to that later - and can use two insanely powerful techniques in battle. Boomstick: Aww yeah! Cue Kurama's Theme Wiz: The Tailest Beast Ball is a massive black amalgation of chakra that's powerful enough to destroy entire mountains. It can also be manipulated, to form a beam or a dome, It's also fast - fast enough to a cross an ocean in seconds. It can even be ''supercharged, ''multiplying its power well over its original. And if that's not enough, he can fire multiple Tailed Beast Balls in rapid succession with the Continuous Tailed Beast Balls technique. Boomstick: Damn. And this thing is only part of a even bigger monster? Wiz: The Tailed Beast Shockwave involves turning simple movements, like a wave, into a powerful blast of concussive energy. It too is strong enough to destroy entire mountains. As he befriended Kurama, Naruto is able to all of these abilities in addition some Kurama's other abilities as well as his own, which are completely off the charts in terms of what they're capable of. Boomstick: And you're pitting this guy against Aang? Wiz: Oh, we haven't even gotten close to his maximum potential. Boomstick: Wait, who? Wiz: As the reincarnation of Asura, a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, and a guy with sheer willpower, Naruto has become exceptionally powerful in the use of chakra, both his and Kurama's. He's adept in a variety of jutsu, special techniques used to channel a user's chakra into many offensive or defensive attacks. (Cue Heavy Violence) Boomstick: Naruto's got a ''shitload ''of jutsu, all ready for him at a moment's notice. His most famous is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, where Naruto creates clones of his body that act under Naruto's will. Though he divides his chakra into each one, he can create ''thousands ''and be fine! Wiz: Furthermore, Naruto will receive the knowledge of the clone whenever it is dispersed, making training for him very easy. Boomstick: Damn. That'd be nice for tests. Wiz: There's more. The Rasengan technique was developed foremost by Naruto's father Minato Namikaze and perfected by Naruto; it creates a sphere of chakra in the user's hand that grinds and tears into whatever it finds. It can also be launched as an projectile attack where it can form craters. Boomstick: Oh, and Naruto's.. got a ''lot ''of variations of 'em! Wiz: Such as the Big Ball Rasengan which requires a Shadow Clone to form, the Planetary Rasengan with three smaller Rasengans around it, and an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. Boomstick: He can form two Rasengans, one in each hand and have each of his Shadow Clones have one in their hand. Oh, and finally? Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan, motherfuckers! Wiz: With this advanced technique in Naruto's ultimate transformation, the Sage of Six Paths Mode, anyone hit by the Rasengan will be bound and sealed by seals that basically bind you.. so Naruto can do whatever he wants with you. Boomstick: ..Really? Wiz: Through combining his natural affinity with wind chakra with his techniques, Naruto learned the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken attack. This Rasengan-like attack in the shape of a large shuriken cuts on a cellular level, damaging the victim's life structure so bad that they may never move or perform a technique again. Boomstick: Oh, and he can also form two at once! Seriously, what can't he do!? (Cue Lightning Speed) Wiz: He's extremely skilled in taijutsu, the art of fighting with his hands, and uses his Shadow Clones to overwhelm and overpower an opponent. Then, we come to senjutsu, the art of collecting natural energy to augment your abilities. With this, he can gather energy to achieve.. Sage Mode. Boomstick: By remaining completely still and gathering energy, he finally gets to an anime powerup! Here, his strength, speed, and durability are all augmented along with the power of his jutsu. Plus, he can sense chakra around him, which is kinda like having thermal vision built into your brain. Sweet. Wiz: In addition, while Naruto is unable to fully transform into the Tailed Beast Transformation like other jinchūriki, he has a special form called the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode that augments his power but keeps him relatively humanoid. In this form, he's incredibly powerful; his speed, strength, and durability are boosted beyond Sage Mode and he can form chakra arms that do stuff for him. Boomstick: What, just like he has magical Doc Ock arms? Wiz: ..Sure. He also gained the ability to sense people through their negative emotions, such as malice and killing intent, to the point that he can sense people even when they're chakra is completely hidden even. And if that's not enough, there's even more to this form. Boomstick: What!? Wiz: Kurama Mode boosts his power even further, and allows him to transfer his chakra to others to boost their power. In his final Tailed Beast Mode, he can actually summon Kurama ''outside ''of his body while keeping the powerup active. Boomstick: ..Seriously? Wiz: And call me Billy Mays, but there's more. (Cue A God Awakened) Boomstick: How many anime powerups does this guy need!? Wiz: Through the chakra granted to him by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto can achieve godlike physical power. In Six Paths Sage Mode, his power is enough to put the hurt on Madara Uchiha and blitz the godlike Kaguya. Six Paths Sage Mode grants the user knowledge of all universal things and the ability to grasp the nature of chakra. Boomstick: So what, he's a philosopher now? Wiz: If a philosopher can create a giant chakra replicate of Kurama to fight a giant Susanoo summon and create the most powerful chakra weapons in the Naruto universe, then sure, he's a philosopher. Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: The Truth-Seeking Balls are nine balls of immense chakra power that are formed of not only the five natural forms of chakra, the Yin-Yang Release, and the Six Paths Chakra. Boomstick: If I took a shot every time Wiz's said chakra I'd be dead. Wiz: Each Truth-Seeking Ball is malleable, and can negate all chakra that they find which can permanently kill a reincarnated individual. Boomstick: So shit, he can kill anything? (Cue Heaven Shaking Event) Wiz: Not ''anything, ''but Naruto is regardless one of the strongest Shonen heroes in history. He's fast enough to outpace lightning, can obliterate entire forests with his energy, and has years of combat experience against skilled ninjas like Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, and even his own robot self Mecha-Naruto. Boomstick: What? Wiz: He's responsible for the defeat of Gaara, he's fought Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, was heavily responsible for the outcome of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and he achieved his dream of becoming the Hokage, the Seventh Fire Shadow. In combat he's unstoppable, outgoing and brash yet intelligent. He is a ninja, orange jumpsuit aside. Boomstick: Naruto is for many people the greatest anime hero of all. And he deserves it. (Naruto: ''Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!) Aang (Cue Avatar Theme) Wiz: There are spirits and humans in the Spirit World and the Human World, and they are not exactly close friends. For a spirit to enter the human world they become mortal, and nearly no human could enter the Spirit World. Enter Wan. (Cue Birth of an Avatar) Boomstick: What, my gardener? Wiz: No, Boomstick, the former thief Wan who was banished to the Spirit World and learned the ways of the spirits. After accidentally freeing Vaatu - Boomstick: Who's basically the devil. Nice going there. Wiz: Wan set out to correct his mistakes and to help Raava, and in doing so learned the four arts of bending in the four.. lion turtles. Boomstick: You know, when you combine those with the badger moles, I think either the Avatar world has some fucked up biology or the creators are just lazy. Wiz: In order to combat Vaatu, Wan fused with Raava's energy during the Harmonic Convergence to form the most powerful human being in the world - the Avatar. Boomstick: Each time an Avatar dies, they're reincarnated into another bender. 10,000 years after Wan, there was a world that was getting pretty handily fucked by Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation. Wiz: The world had been at peace.. until the Fire Nation attacked. Boomstick: It didn't help that this new Avatar was a young kid, only 12 years old, who had been trapped in an iceberg for 100 years. During which his entire tribe was wiped down basically to the last man and Aang was finally thawed out as the last Airbender on the planet. Wiz: Teaming up with the Waterbender Katara, the Ex-Fire Prince Zuko, the Blind Bandit Shinobi-Killing Toph, and Sokka, Aang led basically a crusade to wipe out the Fire Nation and stop their conquest of the world. It worked. Boomstick: As he was born an Airbender, Aang's capable of controlling the winds and as the Avatar, he can control all four elements. Including wind. (Cue Agni Kai) WIz: Fire, water, air, and earth. Aang is primarily an airbender, which focuses on freedom and finding the path of least resistance. He can morph and redirect the wind to form a compressed ball of air, a blast of air, air bullets, a cushion that stops falls, tornadoes, shields, inredibly sharp and deadly air slices, augmented speed, and even surviving the deadly cold. Boomstick: Aang's signature technique is the air scooter, which forms a sphere of air that Aang can ride on! .. Doesn't make a whole lot of sense when he can freakin' fly! Wiz: With Waterbending, Aang can control water in all its forms and create weapons out of it. Boomstick: Have an ocean on hand? No worries, just turn it into a giant fucking spear of ice! Wiz: Water can also be used as a shield, or just submerge a foe in an ocean and trap them under. Boomstick: Waterbenders don't need chakra to walk on water, they do it whenever they damn well please! Wiz: There is one technique that most waterbenders cannot perform or refuse to. Consider that blood in the body is mostly water. If conditions are right, a waterbender can control another person through bloodbending. Boomstick: Oh.. that's fucked up. Wiz: Waterbenders can also create a prison of ice that does not allow a user to move. This is useful if a foe has to use special motions or hand movements for bending. All bending requires movement - think of it like extending your body's will to the environment, and using your body as a guide. Boomstick: That sounds hard.. fire! (Cue Battle of the Century) Wiz: Firebenders produce fire from their body and use it as projectile weapons, blades, or simple fire blasts. There's more - Aang knows Dancing Dragon firebending, which is based on the movements learned by Wan in the era of Raava. It's fast, strong, and precise being based off of Northern Shaolin Kung Fu. Boomstick: And one other thing! Firebenders can fucking shoot lightning! ''It's the most powerful bending art and allows you to shoot a bolt of electricity that can kill damn near anything. But if you get hit by one? Wiz: Aang knows lightning redirection, a skill that allows him to take in lightningbending without harm. Boomstick: Finally, we got Earthbending.. which we've already covered with our 12 year old friend, so let's just go over it again quickly. You can move Earth, you can move sand, you can sense vibrations in the ground, and you can move mud. (Cue the Avatar State) Wiz: But there's one last trick up Aang's sleeve, possibly his most deadly. There's one thing that distinguishes Avatars from each other. Every time an Avatar dies, they are reincarnated into a new body. But through channeling the cosmic energies granted by Raava, Aang can achieve the Avatar State. Boomstick: Aww yeah! Wiz: Through this, the combined bending powers and strengths of every bender that comes before Aang unites into one, which boosts his powers at least a thousandfold. He can erupt volcanoes, move entire continents, and alter the world on a truly enormous scale. His waterbending can move oceans; his earthbending can create entire islands. He's fast enough to intercept ''lightning. Boomstick: Damn. Wiz: And, even more, each Avatar takes control as a combined entity that grants enormous battle prowess and wisdom. Considering he has the experience of quite literally hundreds of experienced fighters and martial artists, it's really impressive. Boomstick: Plus, it puts him out of bloodbending. So.. yeah. (Cue Arena) Wiz: Avatar Aang's one of the most powerful Avatars to have ever lived. A bending prodigy who learned every art in under a year, Aang successfully turned a single-man crusade against the strongest military force in the world into the United Republic of Nations. He didn't slow in his old years, even capturing the criminal Yakone and stripping him of his bending. Boomstick: He can do what now? Wiz: Through Energybending, a bending art older than all the others, Aang can manipulate the spiritual force behind bending itself and strip others of their bending entirely. Boomstick: Seriously!? Wiz: However, it does require direct contact with the opponent and can be dangerous to the user if performed incorrectly. If the user's spirit is weaker than the victim, the process may be reversed. Boomstick: And since he's fighting fuckin' Naruto, ''it might not be the best idea for him. Wiz: However, it can be done almost instantly and without effort. Aang's agile but surprisingly fierce in combat, utilizing his bending to combat at close range and at long range. He's nearly perfect, having an answer to nearly any attack. However, fundamentally, Aang lacks superhuman durability and could be killed by simple attacks.. if you can make it through his defenses. Boomstick: And good luck with that! Avatar Aang might just be the greatest element-manipulator we've ever seen. Except for Captain Planet. ''(Aang: Revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you’re being poisoned yourself.) DEATH BATTLE! The sun shined down on the village of Konohagakure, illuminating the beautiful wooden and thatch roofs. As the children ran and danced in the streets, seemingly celebrating the sunrise. In one of the largest and most beautiful, yet somehow most humble house, an older man in a Japanese outfit looked out on the children playing. Young Chōchō threw a kunai around with Inojin, while the young Metal Lee threw a wide taijutsu kick which the shinobi Shikaidai caught with his shadow, straining with sweat on his shirt. The older Hokage, Naruto, smiled. He enjoyed watching the children play, for it reminded him of his youth. Ah, those were the times.. "Hey, look, Naruto-san is sleeping! I wonder what's he dreaming about-", a voice rang out far in the distance. So far the noise dispersed long before it reached Naruto, the young yellow-clad shinobi thrust his head back in shock as his partner in crime shenanigans slammed her hand over the ninja's mouth! Sarada Uchiha leaned in and whispered "No talk. We're here on business. Shut up, let's go." She unmuted the son of Naruto, and scouted off on the mountain ledges atop the grand Hokage Monument. In older times, the village had needed only protector yet the monument now held six faces. Boruto sighed. It was a long mission, Sarada wanted him to do something, he didn't pay attention. Boruto stayed still for a moment, thinking, until Sarada mouthed something like "Get over here, idiot!" and Boruto hurried into some kind of crack in the mountain. It was a deep crate, a sort of tunnel that couldn't be seen unless you looked for it. Boruto questioned Sarada -- "How are we supposed to get in there? Looks dangerous." Sarada looked back, tired, and said "Just slide on in." A devilish smirk grew on her face. "Wait, you're not scared, are you?" Boruto's face grew seriously hopeful. "NO! No way! I'm going to do it! I don't care what the dangers are, I'll do it!" With an inspiring speech of confidence, bravado, and downright foolishness, Boruto stuck his feet down into a crevice and let his back slide down the rocky and sandy slope. Periodatical cries of "oomph", "ahh", and "OW!" echoed throughout the cavern until after five seconds of silence, a cry of "Yatta!" echoed out. Sarada sighed, and charged up chakra along her fist. With a martial arts cry and let loose, shattering the top of the cavern and forming a large cloud of dust. Staring down at Boruto's amazed, glazed eyes, she then slid down to meet not just Boruto but what seemed to be a bearded man in a meditational pose, locking his fists together while his legs lay criss-cross. The man was either asleep or dead, levitating in the air with a bubble of air around him. Boruto looked at Sarada, and said "Who's this guy?" Sarada replied, staring at the main without regard for Boruto, "They call him Aang. He's not from around these parts, but he's been locked in this air bubbles for days, even weeks. I need to know what he's doing here, and I needed you as backup." Closing her eyes, after a few seconds Sarada burst them both open to reveal her eyes had changed! Like planets orbiting a star, a single orb rotated around her pupil with several lines around it. With her hands clasped together in a hand seal, Sarada said nothing while her eyes seemed to track something, moving when nothing changed. Boruto looked on in amazement. Suddenly, Sarada's hand shot forward like a bullet, easily penetrating Aang's wind field and jabbing him right under the collarbone. After a second, Sarada drew her hand back and disengaged the Sharingan. "There," she said, "that'll do. He'll wake up any moment now." And he did. The bearded yet bald man in front of them awoke, and said in a deep voice "Leave now. I have business to attend to... who are you?", his voice lightening as he realized it was only children before him. Eagerly, the young blonde in front of him moved and said "Hey! What's your name?" Sarada turned to him and said "Boruto, don't interfere with stuff that isn't your responsibility", and turned to the Avatar before her. A serious tone in her voice, she said "You are Avatar Aang. You come from a distant land that we are unfamiliar with." Sarada put her hands in a hand seal. "You are to be brought to Konohagakure on orders of the village elders." Aang, after a few seconds, laughed. "Why would they send children to fetch me? Thanks but no thanks - you're clearly on your own. What are you really doing?" Sarada grit her teeth, annoyed at the dismissal, and said more firmly "You are coming with us, Avatar, like it or not." As Aang sighed, he said simply "No, you're not." (Cue Republic City Under Attack) Aang slammed his foot onto the ground, and twin walls of rock encased themselves around the young Uchiha - molding and forming themselves perfectly around Sarada to encase her entire form. Only her head remained untouched, the rest of her body fossilized in rock. Aang reached up to the girl's forehead, and placed his hands on Sarada. He said "I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to do this. You are a danger to me. I need answers." As Aang closed his eyes and prepared the Energybending ritual- BOOOOOOM! The outer rock of the cavern seemed to desintegrate as a yellow flash blasted through it, far too fast to see, and clothelined Aang's neck! Flying back and slamming into the back, the adult Aang looked up at the man. He wore an orange jacket and blue pants, but a long white coat adorned his form and six whisker-like cat marks lined his face. Naruto Uzumaki looked Aang in the eyes, and with one karate chop shattered the earthly construct. Without taking his eyes off the bender, Naruto said "Leave. This is a job for the Hokage." After they both looked at each other, Sarada and Boruto agreed and booked it. Something told them they wanted no part of the upcoming fight. Aang said, looking back at Naruto, "So I see you're the leader. You have a reason for being here? I was meditating. This is a nice spot, really." Naruto let out a half-smile before returning to a stoic face, saying "Yeah, I guess so. Probably because this is my village. And you just attacked my best friend's daughter." Aang modestly replied "You want a fight?" Naruto took a kunai out of his pocket, put his arms in a ninja running stance, and said "Dattebayo!" (Cue Chokkaku) FIGHT! The shinobi was like lightning, instantly clearing the distance between the two heroes in a fraction of a second. He swung his kunai at a fraction of the speed of light, creating a ripple in the air- but for not! With a movement in slow motion, Aang swung his arms - and, suddenly, a fist of rock emerged from the Earth and smacked Naruto into the cave's roof! Stuck to the top, Aang swung his arms again, and four pillars of rock shot out from the floor! Naruto let out a small oomph ''as the blocks attempted to pierce his stomach - to no avail. Pinned down, Naruto shouted out "''Rasengan!" and began to swing his arms around like he was massaging an invisible rabbit. Aang merely stood back, unable to predict his enemy's next move. Naruto shouted "Go!" and released the Rasengan at Aang, who quickly formed an Earth wall to protect himself - BOOM! The entire mountain crumbled. Loud catacysmic shockwaves echoed throughout the landscape, and as the statues of the Hokage shook and cracked, Naruto was the one who leapt out of the crumbling mess. Landing in a street, Naruto quickly glanced over his shoulder - WHAM! A rising tiger-like fist shot from the ground, thrusting Naruto into the ground again. As Aang channeled his chakra ''into the very Earth itself, the monk threw a one-inch punch that sent another earth fist rocketing into the Hokage. Aang shouted out "You're done! I won't be tolerating any more," and with a dash - boosted with the wind at his back - summoned a gauntlet of solid granite around his hand. With a loud "Hi-ya!", Aang punched Naruto right in the stomach so hard that the gauntlet exploded from the inside! Naruto grunted in pain, flying through two houses on his way, while Aang began to levitate. The Avatar traced out ancient chakra-like hand signals, and the wind itself began to lift Aang into the air. Once he reached around 50 meters, Aang looked down and saw the Hokage staring back at him with a hand seal. "''Shadow Clone Jutsu!" suddenly, thousands of shadow clones poofed out of nowhere, all staring directly into Aang's eyes. unprepared, Aang switched into the defensive as countless shadow clones hurdled towards him like an eruption. Aang was struck several dozens of times in every part of his body before being slammed to the ground by the real Naruto, dispersing all shadow clones. "give it up. you can't beat me and Kurama." Aang grunts before pulling himself off of the ground and began to levitate once more. "I... won't lose!" Aang's took a new stance and lowered his center of gravity. his knees were bent to near 90 degrees with his eyes closed. with a stomp, a boulder was ripped from the ground and with a punch, the boulder was shot right at Naruto's face. Naruto quickly dodged out of the way and created a shadow clone next to him. the clone rushed forward as the original sat himself onto the ground holding his hands together. as the clone enters into a blitz against Aang, who is using earthbending to hold the clone at bay, the original Naruto's eyes changed. his pupils became orange with horizontal slits, and orange pigments around his eyes. the clone dispersed and Naruto lunged at Aang swinging his fist past his face. after his wrist past Aang's face, a sudden force smashed into Aang sending him flying to the side. "what the heck?" Aang thought after struggling to stand. Naruto's body suddenly bursted with a bright light. his body was covered in an orange and yellow aura. his eyes became shaped like crosses. there were vertical and horizontal slits in his eyes instead of pupils. Naruto raised his hands up, pointing his palms at the confused avatar. red and blue particles collected between Naruto's hands and a purple ball began forming. by the time it was as big as the rasengan he used earlier, he shouted "Tailed beast bomb!" Aang formed dozens of walls made of earth, wind, and water, but the ball of chakra tore through them. Aang could barely dodge out of the way in time to escape the attack which wizzed passed him and detonated. a large shockwave rumbled the ground like an earthquake. "I didn't want to do this. but you leave me no choice" Aang said rising into the air. his arms, legs, and eyes glew a bright white. a large arrow appeared on his head pointing down. "Naruto Uzumaki" Aang's voice boomed. there were hints of other voices behind his own. "You have committed an act of assault against the avatar. you threaten the safety and stability of the entire world. you cannot be allowed to live." a large ball of wind surrounded Aang's body, with a ring of condensed boulders, water and fire circling around him. in response, Naruto simply rose into the sky across from Aang. "same to you buddy." Naruto held his right hand out with an ethereal arm hovering over it. another rasengan appeared in his hand and expanded. three smaller rasengans formed and orbited the larger rasengan. "Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto shouted extending his arm several meters pushing the attack at aang. the spheres collided into Aang's air shield and destroyed it. however, another formed. Aang retaliated, creating a drill out of stone, a tidal wave, a tornado, and a dragon made out of fire. the four attacks combined and struck Naruto, blasting him into the ground and bombarding him continuously. from Naruto's body, a massive translucent orange fox manifested and completely dipped apart the attack. "Naruto!" the fox shouted. "Get serious, before I do!" and the fox disappeared. Naruto stood once more, his body then flashed again. his torso and legs were covered in a dense black shroud, the pigmentation was gone and his eyes were pure yellow. a design of nine comma and a ripple pattern appeared on the coat on his back. behind him, nine black spheres were summoned from out of thin air. in his right hand, a rasengan with weird black markings and symbols formed. "Sage art: Magnet style Rasengan" at the speed of light, Naruto swung the sphere into Aang's defenses and prevented Aang from moving. "What is this!?" Aang's many voices shouted in unison. "This is our power!" Naruto replied before forcing the rasengan through the defenses and colliding with Aang's actual body. Aang was flung away by about a kilometer before regaining stability and stopping the momentum from carrying him further. "I need to end this now" Aang declared before rushing back. Naruto, thinking he won, deactivated his transformation. "Naruto! look up!" Kurama shouted. however, it was too late as Aang summoned stone walls and restrained naruto's arms. "You cannot be allowed to use your powers anymore." Aang said putting his hands on Naruto's head and heart. the two's bodies were engulfed in an orange blend, lights shining out of their eyes and noses. this went on for 10 seconds. then the light and orange aura shattered along with the walls holding Naruto as he stood up and grabbed Aang by the throat. "w-what!?" Aang said with his normal voice. the lines and glow disappeared from his body. "I... I can't bend anything?" he thought. Naruto once more transformed with the black spheres returning. Naruto flung Aang into the sky as high as he could with all his strength. Naruto flew into the air and summoned 3 foxes that merged into a six armed, three faced entity. the fox avatar created two massive rasenshuriken in it's six hands. one was black purple and the other was a bright orange. both shurikens were thrown and collided, Aang at the epicenter. the xplosion ofd the attack sent shock waves across the entire planet as a gravitational pull swirled in the center where the attack happened before dissipating. there was no trace of Aang's presence any more. Naruto landed and deactivated his transformation. looking around, Naruto noticed Sasuke, sitting on a tree and looking at him. "You took too long, your getting weak Naruto" Sasuke taunted. "h-hey! I just wanted to see his full power!" "hmph, it doesn't matter. Hinata told me to come get you. our children are waiting." the two began walking back to the village, still bickering. Results Boomstick: Damn, that was awesome. sucks to be a Korra fan. Wiz: yeah, now that Aang died in the avatar state, there won't be any more avatars... speaking of, Aang may have had the advantage in battle experience, given he was in the avatar state, but Naruto trumped everything else. Naruto's Six paths Sage mode gives him mastery and universal understanding of ALL elements, not just the basic five. on top of that, if he really needed to, his truth seeking orbs would have been all it took to wipe the floor with Aang. Boomstick: Aang may have been fast enough to catch lightning, making him as fast as lightning, he wasn't nearly as fast as Naruto. Wiz: indeed, Lightning is made of small ice and water particles and not photons. in fact, Lightning travels at 97,536,000 meters per second, only 1/3 the speed of light. how do we know Naruto is fast as light? Recall the battle against Madara uchiha when he used "Sage art Fang of light" against Naruto. according to the official Naruto fourth databook, the "Fang of light" travels at light speed, which travels at 299 792 458 meters per second. the attack was aimed right at Naruto's head. just to dodge it, Naruto would have to have been able to see the attack, process it, and move his body. this means he can perceive and move at of faster than the speed of light. Boomstick: C'mon Wiz, Madara was swinging his head though. Wiz: Not true Boomstick, Madara turned his head when he realized his attack missed and he was trying to catch Naruto. In fact, Naruto in nine tails chakra mode, a state inferior to tailed beast mode, was able to out speed the fourth Raikage, who could move at the speed of lightning. Boomstick: While Aang was nearly killed by a lightning bolt, Naruto was impaled by an attack that cuts lightning itself and survived. and he was only a kid! Wiz: not only that Boomstick, Naruto has survived much much more. for instance, when Kurama was pulled out of Naruto, instead of dying instantly like other Jinchuriki, he was able to live long enough to get the other half of Kurama before death. he's survived being impaled by blades, and going toe to toe with Kaguya Otsutsuki, who could destroy entire dimensions. however, the best example of his durability is when he took an attack that cut the moon in half at point blank range, and was without a scratch. Boomstick: Wiz, that moon was hollowed out. Wiz: correct, however, it did indeed cut through the moon's crust. the moon's crust is about 50 km thick. in comparison, the earth's crust is only about 8 km thick. if we are to assume only the crust remained, this means that the attack used could constantly cut through 50 kilometers of rock for more than nearly 11,000 kilometers. Boomstick: but couldn't Aang counter any wind, earth, fire, water, or lightning attacks Naruto through? why didn't he just disperse the rasengan? Wiz: while he did have control over wind, not only is the rasengan is so tightly condensed that it is unlikely that Aang could alter it. The Rasengan is literally a swirling ball of chakra, not wind chakra. even if it was a wind style, the Rasengans Naruto can make can go through mountains and back before disappearing. even if he could counter the rasengan, he would have been powerless against lava style. the Truthseeking balls would have also been unstoppable. if Naruto really needed to, he could have resorted to simply using kunai to attack. lastly, in six paths sage mode, through the application of yin-yang release, all non-sage jutsu attacks are completely nullified. in the end there would be simply nothing Aang could do. Boomstick: I guess the Avatar, won't be airing for awhile. Wiz:the winner is NarutoCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Alpha71 Category:'Naruto vs. Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015